IGoodbye
iGoodbyeBooG!e tweeting a picture of his script showing the episode title is the 14th and 15th episodes of Season 5 and the 108th-109th episode overall. This episode marks the series finale of iCarly. Plot Part of the storyline includes Sam helping Spencer restore an old motorcycle. Jennette reviews one plot detail in "Time For Kids" interview Trivia *The title was first confirmed by a tweet from BooG!e at the last table read. *This sets the new record for the longest running live-action, non-sketch comedy Nickelodeon show in terms of episodes, 109 episodes. *Wesley will appear in this episode portrayed by Victor Kelso.Victor Kelso as Wesley *Wesley, Ms. Briggs, Lewbert, and Colonel Shay are set to appear in this episode as seen here. *This may/will mark the final appearances of Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Colonel Shay, Freddie Benson, Marissa Benson, T-Bo, Wesley, Ms. Briggs, and Lewbert. * Dan Schneider's wife Lisa Lillien will be an extra as stated in the comments. She posts "I am basically an extra. I might have one line if I behave... ;)", and, in another comment, she states "I'll be making an itty bitty appearance in the finale." *There have been references to her show Hungry Girl and her name in previous iCarly, but this is the first Lillien has made a cameo on the show as an iCarly character appropriately having the same first name. *In reply to a fan, Dan revealed that "The last new word spoken by a character in the final episode of iCarly is the word "out"."Dan answering fan question (see Answer #15). *Sam Puckett and Gibby Gibson are going to move to their respective spin-off shows Sam & Cat and Gibby. Quotes No quotes are available yet Related Cast Posts *Jennette posted on her Official Facebook Fan page, "Just did a late-night iCarly table read for our final episode. What a heart breaking experience. I love my iCarlys." *On June 13th, BooG!e tweeted"Headed to our last table read...for our last episode...this is gonna b TUFF...iCarly 4EVER" *Dan tweeted "Okay... deep breaths... deep breaths... (sigh) ‪#BitterSweet" and this the night before saying, "Wow. Just did a late night iCarly script read - whole cast. Lots of laughs (and many other emotions). If I was a drinker, I'd need a drink." > *Jerry tweeted, "Don’t worry everybody, there are still many more iCarly’s to see, we’re just shooting the last one this week, it’s very bitter sweet. :)" and also said "This final episode of iCarly is like swimming across an ocean of tears. So difficult, so fun, so memorable. #iGoodbye" *Miranda tweeted, "Hardest week of my life. Filming the last episode of iCarly." *Noah tweeted Crazy sad week. So many tears. We've all been together for so long, insane to see this coming to an end. I'll miss all 5 of you. *Nathan tweeted, "Thank you guys for all the love and support. This is absolutely the hardest week of my life. Trying to soak up every last second..." *Dan Schneider posted several pictures on Facebook from the days shooting. *On June 20th, Miranda tweeted "On my way to work! It's the last day of iCarly. I'm gonna miss it so much ‪#iGoodbye‬" **Dan tweeted "Intense day today. But many NEW @iCarly episodes coming your way. BIG, FUN episodes! New ones will be airing this fall! :)" **Noah tweeted "On my way to the iCarly set for the last day of shooting..... ‪#iGoodbye‬" **BooG!e tweeted "Driving onto the iCarly set for the last time...." **Nathan tweeted "Heading to the iCarly set for the very last time. I can't even begin to describe how much I'll miss it. #iGoodbye‬..." **Jennette tweeted "Last day working on iCarly. Oh geez." **BooG!e tweeted “I love clothes and fashion...I have over 3,000 pairs of shoes...a plethora of hats ...watches...Jackets...back packs etc...some I've had for years while others r new editions to the arsenal....today I took off a shirt that I'll never wear again...I had no idea when I first put this shirt on that SOOO much love would follow....I had no idea that it would b a part of my life for 5years...with this shirt came a FAMILY...NOT fans or cast mates or even crew....FAMILY! I thank you ALL for allowing me to make u laugh...smile and of course say WTF lol. Thank you for letting me entertain you ��❤” followed by "And that's a Series Wrap for BooG!e" **Jennette tweeted "Getting ready to tape our last iCarly scene ever. I love and will miss my iCarly family so truly. They are supreme." **Dan tweeted "Oh my god. #NoWords" **Nathan tweeted "Even though I won't forget, I just don't want this to end just yet. No, not just yet." and also "But if I had one chance to freeze time, and stand still, and soak in everything... I'd choose right now." **Noah tweeted "Officially wrapped! Hard to believe its over." *Jennette mentioned in an article with Teen Vogue ""We have a crossover episode with Jimmy Fallon where the iCarly cast goes to New York to be on his show. It's probably one of my favorite episodes ever. We have an episode where Emma Stone makes an appearance—she plays a mega iCarly fan and is so funny. Our final episode has a good closer for the iCarly fans that have been with us from the beginning. There will be some questions answered and tears shed!" about the final episodes of the show Jennette Teen Vogue Article *Noah mentioned "All these years, we've grown together like brothers and sisters," he said. "It's so fun working every day with my best friends...And even though Noah loves showing up to work with his best buds every day, he agreed that this was the right time for the final iCarly curtain to fall. "We want to end on a high note, and we don't want to overstay our welcome. We're at the top, so that's where we want to stop!" to Nick.com about his castmates and the series finale.Noah new episodes interview with Nick.com Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode, here Video Gallery File:An oceanUP Interview with Jennette McCurdy|OceanUp interview with Jennette McCurdy about Bird's Eye, the iCarly series finale, and more File:Jennette McCurdy Discusses the End of 'iCarly' and Michelle Obama's Appearance on the Show|Jennette McCurdy talks Bird's Eye, working with Michelle Obama, & the series finale File:Jennette McCurdy interview for CNN|Jennette McCurdy interview for CNN talking about Bird's Eye, Michelle Obama, and the iCarly series finale External Links *Jennette McCurdy's interview talking with Time For Kids about the last episode, her character and more References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale Category:Movies Category:Specials